


Quit It

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: 'Drabble Challenge: 1-150' [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: For the prompt: “Quit it or I’ll bite.”





	Quit It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilbeanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbeanz/gifts).



Stiles laughed, high and breathless as he ran through the woods, pushed himself as fast as he could go. His magic was working around him, smoothing out his path, and covering it back up as he ran. Flowers were blooming in his wake, exploding with scent to cover the trail of his own. Stiles was sure his heart was beating rabbit-fast in his chest, but he didn’t bother to hide the sound.

He wanted to be caught, after all.

He could hear a pounding, the noise getting closer as Deucalion neared. Stiles ran just a little faster, pushed magic into himself as he raced through the woods, his heart speeding up with excitement. This was his favourite part, near the end of the chase, right when Deucalion was going to catch him. The pounding was getting closer, the sound of paws slapping at the earth, getting louder the closer Deucalion got.

Stiles opened himself to the magic of the woods, let it wash over him and through him. His connection to the land was strong now, with the way his magic had been bonding with the natural magic of the preserve for years. He let himself feel the joy, sweet, sweet magic humming through his blood and in the surrounding air.

Suddenly, Stiles was hurtling through the air, slammed into by a massive wolf. They tumbled through the grass, Stiles’ magic keeping him from getting to hurt. Stiles laughed some more, coming to a stop flat on his back, arms spread out wide. Deucalion was settled heavily atop him, body warm, so warm, and Stiles threw his arms up to settle around his mate in a lazy hug.

Deucalion was grinning, as much as he could as a wolf, and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth. He was breathing heavily and Stiles smiled in pride at having worn the Alpha out during their game. Stiles was about to say something, opened his mouth to do so, but then Deucalion  _ licked his face _ !

“Quit it or I’ll bite you!” Stiles squealed, giggling as Deucalion continued to lick at his cheeks and his chin, rough tongue dragging over his face.

Deucalion made a happy, rumbling noise—one Stiles recognized—and the weight above him shifted, lessened, as fur melted into skin. It wasn’t long before Deucalion was human again, naked above him and Stiles smiled into the kiss he got, let Deucalion lick into his mouth, ran hands over whatever skin Stiles could reach.

“Is that a promise?” Deucalion asked, voice hoarse, a tease at what was to come.

Stiles laughed, though he pushed himself up on his elbows and strained his neck until he could take the skin of Deucalion’s throat into his mouth. His heart swelled with the trust he was given, the  _ love _ , and not for the first time he felt like the luckiest man alive. He sucked, breathed magic to make the mark stay before he bit down, harder—too hard, maybe, but the burst of copper along his tongue had him twitching in his pants. 

“Good boy,” Deucalion praised and Stiles’ cheeks flushed darker in satisfaction, and he leaned back to put his own neck on display. 

Deucalion had caught him, and he deserved his price.

**Author's Note:**

> two today, then i'm staggering the last of these prompts out over the remainder of the month! I have a bunch more to write, but I'm still taking prompts from the list!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
